Stop, Gypsy!
by Baconbaby
Summary: Serena had been on the run for as long as she can remember. Staying out of trouble and protecting her sister were her only concerns. Finally when they find a place to stay in the Bonacieux inn, Serena thinks her troubles are over but when she finds someone from her past things are turned upside down and when a certain musketeer catches her eye things get very complicated. AramisxOC
1. Beginnings

**Prologue**

_I stood behind my farther in desperate fear as six men on horses surrounded us, the only weapon he had to protect us was a small knife. We were not a violent family. My mother held my sister tightly in one arm and in the other she pulled me close to her. I could see the fear in her eyes but all I could see in my farther was rage. Something I had never seen in him before and it scared me. It scared me more than the looming horses above us or the snapping dogs at our feet.  
_

_Everything happened quickly that night but I remember my mother dragging me under a horse and fleeing from the men, but my farther did not run with us. He stayed and excepted his fate. I remember screaming from him to run but he didn't. He just slumped to the floor with sword in side and died, giving us time to escape.  
_

_My mother continued to drag me away from the open field and into a deep forest, thorns and sharp twigs tore at the skin of my legs and feet and cut my skin to ribbons but i kept running, the sound of dogs barking and angry shouts drove us on but we were getting tired and slower. My mother passed a bundle of blankets, called my sister over to me and told me to run. I was fast but even with the distance i had put between us I knew she had met the same fate as my farther...but they didn't kill her instantly. My mother was very pretty. I could hear her screaming, but I blocked it out and continued running, my little sister crying in my arms.  
_

_We ran for many years, though my sister hated moving from one place to enough. Eventually we settled in Paris but again we had to move on when we were accused of stealing. Now a few years later we are back again.  
_

_Today is my sisters sixteenth birthday and all that happened sixteen years ago, but she doesn't remember, of course she doesn't. She thinks our parents abandoned us and I have looked after her for her whole life. I haven't told her otherwise. How nice it must be to not know. I wish I did not know but I do. I wont tell her what happened, she wouldn't understand._

"Serena wake up! Look!" Rosella shouted in her older sisters ear. "Notre Dame!"

Serena sat bolt up right in the boat and looked up at the cathedral, in her teens she would go there alone and pray, she would ask for courage and strength to take care of her sister and herself and she would ask to be invisible. The threat of the six men still loomed over her greatly, but she hadn't seen them for years. It was the village people and soldiers came her main threat they wanted her dead. She had never committed a crime in her life and barely spoke to anyone to make enemies but killing a gypsy didn't need a valid reason, only a feeble excuse.

Serena paid the man that ferried the boat and guided her younger sister into the streets. "Stay close Rose, don't buy anything off of anyone and whatever you do, don't talk to musketeers." She knew her younger sister had a fascination with uniforms and the musketeers were very close with the cardinal and that was someone she never wished to meet. She had heard his opinions of gypsies and knew she would be wearing a noose if he ever see her.

"Serena you worry too much." Rosella said sweetly. "Can I go now?"

Serena looked at her younger sister, her blue eyes, tanned skin and light hair made her almost doll like, she was very pretty and very easily persuaded. Serena was often the one dragging her out of trouble. "Wait just a minute." Serena reached into her bag and pulled out a gold bangle, she passed it over to her sister. When Serena was a child, her mother gave her one of her gold bangles with her name engraved on it, as a gift. Rosella had one too but it was too small and neither of them had the money to get it made bigger. "I had been saving for a long time to get it bigger so you could wear it, i know you missed wearing it." Serena smiled.

Rosella grinned, ear to ear and threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Serena, I love it, but it must have cost a fortune!"

Serena waved her hand to dismiss her words. "It doesn't matter what it cost, i wanted to you have it again."

"You shouldn't have spent the money on me but im glad to have my bangle back." She gave her sister a bright smile and waved strode off into the crowds of people.

"Please be careful." Serena whispered as she watched her go.

Please review and thanks for reading! Musketeers will make their appearance soon!


	2. Musketeers

Athos woke with a pounding head and an awful taste in his mouth. His three amigos Amaris, Porthos and D'artagnan sprawled across the pub floor. Standing with a moan he kicked the heap of bodies on the floor and with a few odd noises the heap formed into three men.

"Im never drinking again." D'artagnan said, stretching his back and looking around at last nights venue. A small worn down family owned inn. Nothing fancy but private and cheap alcohol.

"That's what you said last time." Porthos grinned, checking his pockets to make sure he hadn't lost his small pouch of money that hung by his belt. It was gone, but there was little money in there, he had spent it all on booze.

Amaris chuckled as D'artagnan and Porthos groaned in pain. "I think we have all learned a lesson here about our drinking habits." he gave his friends and sideways smile and all four burst into laughter.

"Yes, no matter how many how bad the hangovers, we drink even more than the last time. " Porthos said with a bright smile.

"Come on, Captain Treville will be excepting us." Athos said dusting off his hat and placing it on his aching head, walking out of the pub he winced as the bright sun light washed over him.

The four men walked together in a line back towards the musketeers courtyard, reminiscing of the night before.

* * *

Serena walked quickly through the market, keeping her head down she avoided eye contact. She bought a small loaf of bread some cheese and apples, she would share with Rose when they met later. The brightly dyed materials and jewelry on the other stalls caught her eye but did not dare buy any, in case she got stopped and accused of stealing. She wished she could have enjoyed the markets as she once used too when she was a child, but being in such a busy area made her anxious and all she could think about was making sure Rose was safe and getting out of there. After a while Serena ducked into an alley and took a drink from her water flask, the midday sun was hot and there was not much shade in the busy streets of Paris but the cool stones of the building behind her gave some relief as she pressed her back against it. She stepped back out into the open street and began walking back to were she said she would meet Rosella.

A loud thundering noise echoed across the cobbled street, but the source of the noise was no where to be seen, Serena recognized it as horses hooves and froze still, it was getting closer. Her imagination began to run wild with all sorts of thoughts until it stopped and again she back sixteen years ago standing behind her farther, frozen in terror as six black beasts caged her in their hooves threatening to crush her with every step forward. The fears were made up in her head, she knew she was acting like a child but every muscle in her body screamed at her to run.

Unable to ignore her memories anymore she ran.

Serena ran, pushing her way through the people and earning angry shouts. She ran until she hit something hard, blinded momentarily by the sun she looked up to see what or who she had crashed into.

* * *

A winded Amaris grabbed the shoulders of the person that crashed into him, he looked down and loosened his grip as he realized it was a woman.

Serena pulled away from the man, he was with three other men and from their dark eyes and slumping postures, they all looked like they had spent a night in the pub. The blue cape attached to their shoulders made her panic. Musketeers. "My apologies Monsieur, I was not looking where i was going." She said quickly before trying to get past the wall of musketeers that now surrounded her.

"You seem in a hurry, are you in trouble?" The youngest asked her.

"No, im just late to meet someone." She answered quickly, looking up only once and returning her eyes to the ground.

"Are you hurt at all?" The man she crashed into asked.

"No i am fine, really i must go." She said, beginning to get nervous.

"Whats in the bag?" Another asked, he seemed like the leader.

"Just food that I _bought_." Serena snapped, of all the people in Paris she ran into it had to be a musketeer and his friends.

"Then you wouldn't mind us looking." A darker skinned man smiled as he took her bag from her shoulder.

"Actually i would." Serena said keeping a grip on her satchel.

"Just hand over the bag gypsy." The leader said in a tired tone.

Serena went pale and her amber eyes looked at the man as if he had hit her. She knew she would have difficulty escaping them now. She passed the bag over and looked down at the ground again. She had nothing to hide but musketeers could accuse her of anything and have her hand crushed or cut off, maybe hang her for witchcraft. She swallowed hard and looked up at them.

D'artagnan looked at the gypsy in curiosity, she looked completely innocent so why Athos decided to search her bag was completely beyond him but he didn't question him.

Porthos closed the bag back up and handed over to her. "Nothing interesting." he said with a smile.

Serena glared at him, her only possessions in a bag and all he could say was 'nothing interesting' but that was better than 'your arrested'  
. "Can i go now, if you are finished?"

Thanks for reading and reviewing (Please give me feedback!)


	3. Calm before the storm

_**A/N Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and especially those who reviewed and in answer to your question **_**Nomadd**_** I am planning to pair Serena with one of the musketeers but im not sure who yet...but im thinking Aramis, but im not 100% sure yet so if anyone has someone in mind they want me to pair Serena with please say :) Also i will try and make my updates longer but forgive me if some are still short.  
**_

* * *

Serena saw Rosella approach and waved to get her attention, her younger sister spotted her standing away from the crowds and rushed over to meet her.

Serena smiled, "Did you have a nice day?" She asked.

"It was great! I spoke to some really nice people and bought some new fabrics an-"

Serena cut her younger sister off in anger, "Rosella what did i say? I said dont talk to anyone and don't buy anything! You could have been arrested and i would never have known!"

"You cannot expect me to go into a market and not buy anything." Rosella argued. "I cannot live me life with locked lips, Serena. Im sixteen years old, I can look after myself."

"Rosella im trying to protect you and this is the only way I know how!" Serena insisted, cautious that raised voices would attract a crowd.

"Protect me from what?!" Rosella questioned, with blue eyes wide with tears as she waited for her sister's reply. "We have been running and hiding from nothing for all of my life, tell me why?" She cried out loudly, turning heads in the street.

"Rosella, please calm down." Serena pleaded, taking her hands and trying to guide her away from the open street.

"No!" Rosella shook off her grip and glared at her. "Serena tell me, tell me why you flinch every time you hear a shout? Tell me why you jump at your own shadow?" Rosella almost screamed at her older sister. Hot tears fell from her eyes and rolled fast down her cheeks.

Serena could tell this sudden and angry outburst had been coming for a long time, years in fact, but she still wasn't ready for it just yet. How could she explain that they weren't abandoned, that their parents had been murdered and that their killers may still be after them? Rose would have questioned and argued against everything she said, she may have even blamed her. Rose just wouldn't understand.

"Say something!" Rosella screamed.

"Enough!" Serena demanded. "Rosella, you know what kind of background we come from and that sort of life is incredibly dangerous." She said, now trying to reason with her. "We are gypsies and foreigners we dont belong anywhere that is why we move around so much. Really Rosella I thought you understood."

Rosella stood watching her older sister, with no reply. She realized her outburst was childish and now stood sobbing. "Im sorry Serena, I-I.."  
she mumbled through breaths.

Serena pulled her younger sister into a hug . "Shh.. It's okay."

* * *

Amaris looked down at his stew, while the others ate he was trying to remember the gypsy that ran into him this morning. She wasn't French that was for sure but he couldn't pin down her accent to one place. At first he was sure it was Spanish but her pronunciation of some words was unlike anything he had heard before.

"Amaris, are you alright?" D'artagnan asked, noticing his bowl was still full and he hadn't spoken a word since they got back.

Athos and Porthos looked up and waited for his answer, it was very unusual for Amaris to be this quiet even with a hangover.

Amaris looked up and smiled ay his friends concerned faces. "Im just thinking."

"Ohhh now that's dangerous." Porthos grinned, the others chuckled.

"That woman that run into me.." Amaris began

"The pretty one?" Porthos gave a quick side smile to Athos and D'artagnan.

"The gypsy." Athos stated coldly.

"The pretty gypsy, yes." Amaris answered. "Her accent it was.. well that's the problem I dont know, at first i thought she was Spanish but then the more she spoke, her pronunciation could be traced all over the place. I just thought it was very strange."

"She had a nice voice though." Porthos added with a nod of agreement from Amaris and D'artagnan

"We should keep an eye on her, she could be a spy from Spain." Athos said

"Athos she is a gypsy, they will not work for anyone its against their code ." Porthos pointed out, he remembered speaking to a family of gypsies once in the court of miracles, they told him about their life and traditions, they worked for themselves and went wherever they wanted. Gypsy souls cant be tied down.

"They will do anything for the right amount of gold." Athos muttered.

* * *

_**Okay this one is a little boring i know, i was hard for my to write but the next few chapters coming up are going to blow it out the park (I hope) Please review i love to read them and thanks again for reading.**_


	4. Stitches

**_A/N: AAHHH you guys are the best! Your extremely kind reviews make me happy beyond words and knowing that people enjoy reading something i love doing puts me on cloud nine. Don't change you wonderful people!_**

* * *

Serena had tried several inns and walked so much her bare feet bled, by the time she reached Rosella whom had stayed behind with their things in an alley way, her eyes pricked with tears as each step sent searing pain through her legs.

"Any luck?" Rosella asked her older sister, she had been gone for hours and Rose had worried something had happened to her sister.

Serena shook her head and almost collapsed on the hard ground as her battered feet buckled beneath her. She looked down at her feet, covered in blood and bruises. A small gasp came from Rosella and the young gypsy hurried to her sister's side. She washed Serena's feet with the little water they had left in their waterskins. Serena sucked in are through her teeth creating a hiss sound as her younger sister began to wash away the blood and bandage her feet. Soon the ordeal was over and the two sat huddled under a thick blanket they had had since they were kids. The cold night air ripped through the blanket and chilled their thin bodies to the bone. Rosella slept, leaning against her sister, while Serena looked up at the stars and found comfort in their silence.

~**Next day**~

Serena awoke to her sister's scream and a hand around her neck, before her eyes had adjusted to the bright sunlight, she was thrown against a wall. Hot sticky liquid dripped onto the back of her neck. Her hand reached down to her boot and she grabbed her knife. Now her eyes had adjust she could see four men in uniform, this time they were not musketeers. The hand at her throat became tighter and Serena knew she would be dead in moments if she did not escape. Raising her blade she slashed at the officer in front of her. He screamed in pain and dropped her. Rushing over to her sister, Serena began attacking the other men. Until they let her go. Rosella grabbed the bags and ran out of the alley. Serena stayed and blocked the entrance to make sure she could get away, she was the fastest runner and could get away quicker than her sister, they would meet in the market as they had planned.

Serena spun the blade in her hand as her heart pumped furiously with anger and shock. She waited for the officers to move first before she went at them again. She quickly weighed up her chances. Numbers were not on her side but she was a seasoned fighter and is she concentrated she would come off with with a few cuts and bruises.

The officer that grabbed her threw himself at her, his chest and arms bloody where she had cut him. She ducked and dived gracefully as they tried to catch her, eventually the other three began to tire and as they stood out of breath Serena turned to run but she had forgotten about the other officer that now snatched away her knife and aimed for her heart. She dived again but the knife caught her skin and sliced a deep cut from the bottom of her collarbone and across to her shoulder. She cried out in pain but continued running. She began to get dizzy but found her way to the market.

She saw Rosella standing in the market and went to meet her, another woman stood with her. "Serena your hurt!" Rosella exclaimed.

"Bring her back to the inn we can patch her up there." The woman said, leading the way.

The next few minutes or hours were a blur of darkness and strangers. She was in the market and then in a bed. Rosella was by her side then two men.

* * *

Amaris was sparing with Porthos when Constance came running into the courtyard. "Amaris i need your help!" She said beckoning them to follow. She began explaining about a young gypsy she met a few days ago in the market and she saw her again today, she said she and her sister had been attacked as they slept and she had fled while her sister fought their attackers. Then the older sister appeared and was wounded badly. "She needs stitching Amaris, she bleeding a lot."

Porthos as always tried to make light of the situation and joked about Amaris making a dress for the girl as well, but Amaris didn't listen he had heard the word gypsy and that was enough. His mind raced as he hoped it was the girl that ran into him the other day, he thought of the questions he'd been dying to ask her.

Constance barely had time to open the door as Amaris pushed past her, he found the gypsy's room and saw a younger gypsy holding the wounded girl's hand.

"Where is she hurt?" Amaris asked politely. Walking slowly towards the bed.

Rosella stood and stared at the musketeer with wide eyes."Sta-stay back!" She stuttered, he was here to arrest them, how could Constance betray her like this?

"Im a friend, i want to help your sister." Amaris said reassuringly.

"Rosella...who is that?" Serena mumbled trying to wake herself up, but before her sister could answer Serena sank into unconsciousness again.

Rosella looked at her sister, although she had washed the blood away the best she could, fresh blood still poured from the wounds. the musketeer again and allowed him to take a look at her sister.

Amaris looked at the injured gypsy and recognized her immediately, it was the girl that ran into him though she was blood stained and pale. He set to work on the cut from her collarbone up, sewing it delicately and neatly. While the blonde gypsy stood silently in the corner waiting. Although the two gypsy's had similar face shapes they were quite opposite. The younger one had blue eyes and blonde hair while the older had light amber eyes and dark brown hair.

After an hour Amaris finished, he had to re-do some because Serena kept waking up and pulling them apart. He could have left then, gone back to the courtyard and continued sparing with Porthos but he wanted to stay. He wanted to make sure Serena was okay.

Porthos appeared in the doorway. "Athos is here." he reported grimly. He knew the Athos would not approve of them helping the gypsy and wanted to prepare his friend before he came storming in.

But to everyone's surprise, Athos was calm and said nothing as he stood at the end of the bed. "How is she?" he asked simply.

"I wont be sure until she wakes up." Amaris said, looking up at his friend with meager smile.

Athos nodded. "And how long will that be?"

"Could be a few minutes maybe a few days." Amaris said

"Or now." Porthos said pointing to Serena as she began to stir.


	5. New friends

_**A/N: Okay guys episode 7? AMAZING! Anyways Ive been thinking a little more about where this story is going and i have to say its going well but im really struggling with the pairing, Athos or Amaris and then there's also Porthos and D'artagnan! I love all of the musketeers for their own individual personalities and its difficult but there can only be one...**_

* * *

Serena felt her head spin and her body ached from the beating she took earlier in the alley. She sat up but the movement pulled on her freshly stitched wound, she sat still to prevent anymore pain. She looked down at the stitching and frowned. It was only then she realized that twelve pairs of eyes looked at her from the door way of the room. Four musketeers, the mystery woman and her sister.

"Its rude to stare." Serena said coldly as she pulled her shirt up a little more to cover the wound. She tried to stand but her feet still ached from last nights venture and she sat back on the bed.

"Serena!" Rosella pushed past the musketeers and and hugged her sister tightly, but withdrew quickly as Serena yelped in pain, her stitches pulled and some ripped.

Amaris shook his head. "Every time." He muttered as he remembered all the times his delicate stitching was ruined.

Serena clutched her shoulder to stop the blood. She looked at her younger sisters face, she was pale and her eyes began to fill with tears.  
"I'm alright Rose, its just a scratch." Serena smiled.

The musketeers stood with their mouths agape. A mere sight of blood would have a lot of women fainting but instead the gypsy began to prepare to stitch the wound herself. Admirable to say the least.

Porthos elbowed Amaris, "Help her." he whispered as he and the others backed out of the room.

Amaris stepped over towards the bed, "May I.. i could.. would you.." for once in his life Amaris struggled to find words to say.

Serena almost smiled as the musketeer flustered for words, she recognized him from the market a few days ago. "If you are going to offer to stitch this for me, I would be grateful." She said holding up the needle she found by her bedside.

Amaris smiled and took the needle. His normal his patients would be knocked out cold or extremely drunk, Serena was neither and this worried him. "Will you be alright?" he asked.

"I have had to stitch myself many times before without the aid of alcohol, don't worry I scream." Serena said with a slight smile.

Amaris nodded and sat beside her and began his delicate work. Serena made no sound as her skin was was punctured pulled together over and over until Amaris cut the last stitch. "You may be the best patient Ive had." he said, standing and placing the needle back on the table.

"An experienced stitcher, if the occupation of a musketeers fails you could always swap skin for material and be a seamstress." Serena said as she inspected the neat row in her skin.

"So i have been told many times." Amaris laughed.

Serena would have laughed with him but she knew what came next. "I suppose you are here to arrest me."

Amaris turned round and looked at her. "Your sister explained what happened, it was an unprovoked attack you acted in self defense therefore we cannot arrest you."

"What kind of musketeer are you?" Serena laughed though confused.

"One that is fair and just." Amaris said.

"And very big headed." Serena joked.

"Ouch." Aramis put a hand on his heart in mock pain.

"I have still not forgiven you after you and your friends interrogated me at the market the other day." Serena said although she smiled she meant it.

"Ah...well... Please except my most humble apologies, my friends and I meant no harm." Aramis bowed as he spoke, "Ill leave you in peace now." he said as he walked out of the room

"You and your friends are forgiven." Serena said as he walked away. Reaching down into her bag Serena pulled out a clean white shirt and a pair of brown leather trousers. Rosella hated trousers, but Serena found them extremely practical. After a painful while Serena was dressed, she walked down the stairs and met the others in the kitchen.

The musketeers had left but Rosella and Constance stood talking to each other.

Constance smiled at Serena. "You look a lot better this evening."

"Thank you Constance, i can never repay you for your kindness." Serena said gratefully.

"Oh don't be silly, i wanted to help. I could not leave you out in the street." Constance said. "You can stay here for as long as you need."

"That would be very nice of you to offer but you have already done so much." Serena said, "If you tell me how much we owe you.."

"You don't need to pay me, Serena. You and Rosella are my guests iI refuse to take any money." Constance said smiling. "It's about time someone showed you girls some kindness."

Rosella hugged Constance and thanked her again, before going back to room to clear them up.

"There is one thing you could do for me." Constance said quietly.

Serena nodded listening carefully.

"I don't wish anyone to know but if you could get me some trousers like your own i would be very grateful." Constance said, looking at the ground obviously embarrassed at her own request.

"Is that all?" Serena asked with a smile, it was strange and simple request but easy enough to carry out. "I have a spare pair, i got them for Rosella but she refuses to wear them. You can have them if you would like."

"Yes I would love them." Constance said.

Okay...how was that? In the next chapter im planning on a big argument which should be interesting. Thanks for reading and please review, Have nice day :)


	6. Treville

_**A/N: Okay guys, have fun reading this.  
**_

* * *

Serena woke up for once peacefully and in a actual bed instead of a floor. She washed and got dressed in her trousers and shirt, Constance had found her a pair of boots that were her husbands but they were too small for him. Serena and Constance had stayed up most of the night, talking about their lives and the musketeers, well mainly D'artagnan and it quickly became clear to her Constance liked him a lot more than just a friend.

Serena walked down the stairs and found Constance in the kitchen cooking with Rosella. It was shocking to Serena to see her younger sister mold into the perfect house wife in a matter of days. She cooked and cleaned with their landlady and even began sewing. It was good to see her happy but also distressing, as they grew up they never considered marriage, the only thing that mattered was surviving.

"Good morning Serena." Rosella called to her

"Good morning." Serena called back as she took a seat opposite D'artagnan at the small table. "Good lord you look awful." Serena said as D'artagnan lifted his head, his eyes were dark and his face pale. Hangover no doubt.

D'artagnan answered with a moan and placed his head back on the table.

"Someone decided he could drink a solider under the table and not only lost a lot of money he also has a very bad hangover." Constance said bringing over bread, cheese and fruits.

Serena smiled as Constance slammed the food onto the table. D'artagnan jumped up out of his seat in shock and looked around wildly, while the two women laughed hysterically at him.

When D'artagnan realized what happened he shook his head and sat down again. "Constance I'm sorry, please don't be angry."

Constance laughed at him again, "I'm not angry with you, i just think your an idiot." she smiled.

D'artagnan looked up at her and smiled and it was then Serena saw that they were both very fond of each other and also how terribly tragic their love was. Constance was married and D'artagnan a near enough Musketeer, even if they did something stupid like runaway D'artagnan would be shipped all over France tempted by other women while Constance was at home thinking of the life she left behind with her current husband Bonacieux.

"Love is such a stupid thing." Serena muttered to herself.

"What was that?" D'artagnan asked, tearing his gaze away from Constance.

Serena looked up suddenly aware she spoke. "Oh nothing." She smiled and departed from the table, as she headed for the door she was stopped by her younger sister.

"Where are you going?" Rosella questioned.

"To the market." Serena answered simply and more confidently then she really felt. She had been in the Inn for two days and really needed to get out, but the threat of red guards still loomed over her but she couldn't bare another minute inside.

"In those!" Rosella pointed an accusing finger at her trousers. "Do you know what kind of trouble a woman in trousers just walking round Paris would cause?!"

"Rosella my skirts are ripped and blood stained if i wore those that would attract even more attention." Serena argued, crossing her arms. "Besides they wont even see me." She pulled the hood of her cloak up over her face.

Rosella looked at her sister with desperation in her eyes.

Serena sighed. "I'll be careful." She hugged her sister and walked out of the door.

The market was as busy as ever, street children picked pockets, merchants cried out prices for their products, bakers baked and red guards patrolled the area. Though today there were a lot more than Serena remembered. She was very nervous of the red guards, after she found out it was them that had attacked her not a group of officers as she originally thought.

* * *

Porthos watched the red guards follow the figure from the inn and round the market. At first he assumed it was a criminal that was trying to escape but when he caught a glimpse of the criminal's face he realized that it was in fact and familiar face. He moved quickly, dodging people as he tried to reach Serena before the guards did. Amaris had over heard the Cardinal wanted the girl that attacked his guards brought to justice and unfortunately they knew where she was hiding.

* * *

Serena had the feeling she was being followed but when a heavy arm laid across her shoulders she tensed and panicked.

"Don't panic. It's me." Porthos said guiding Serena through the crowd.

Serena looked up and recognized the musketeers as Porthos. "What's going on?" She asked trying to pull out of his grip but he held her fast.

"Two Red guards are following you." Porthos said quietly. "If they get hold of you, they will arrest you."

"Oh." Serena looked up at the musketeer, she could not believe the people she had feared most were now protecting here. She was not used to it, she was always used to protecting herself. "Where are we going?" she whispered.

"To captain Treville." Porthos said.

"Treville?" Serena repeated. Why was that name so familiar? She was sure she had heard it before. "And where is he?" she asked.

"He is captain of the Musketeers." Porthos answered stopping as two red guards walked towards them. He continued walking again and eventually they met the courtyard. Amaris and Athos walked over to greet their friend but were confused at who the hooded man was next to him.

"Who is that?" Athos asked looking down at the stranger.

"A friend." Porthos said quickly. "Where is the captain?"

Amaris pointed up the wooden stairs to Treville's office.

Porthos guided Serena up the stairs and to his captain, he did not knock, he barge in and shut the door quickly.

Treville looked up from his papers."Porthos and company you better have a good reason for nearly breaking down my door." Treville said with obvious annoyance in his tone.

Serena recognized that voice instantly and threw back her hood, she stared at the man before her. He looked older but it was him, she would know his face anywhere and the name? It was her mothers last name.

"Serena?" Treville stated with wide eyes. "Is that.. is that you."

Serena's eyes began to fill with tears "Yes uncle it's me."

* * *

**_Okay was that a shock? I hope it was. Treville's past life isn't really explained so i thought id take advantage and give him two nieces._ The family tree will be explained in the next chapter. Please review!**


	7. Family ties

**_ARRGHHH! i cannot believe i have been spelling Aramis wrong that's so annoying and i am very sorry. _**

**_Okay this is a small insight to Serena's past~_**

* * *

_Serena hid behind a thick bush as she watched her mother. She waited only a few moments before a man on a large grey horse appeared, he dismounted and approached the woman quickly, Serena saw the sword at his hip and abandoned her hiding place. _

_"Mamma!" She screamed as the man wrapped his arms around her mother. The nine year old child ran towards her mother and the stranger so fast her legs could barely keep up with her._

_Serena's mother caught her daughter in her arms as she hurtled towards her. "Serena I told you not to follow me." her mother scowled. _

_Serena said nothing, she only glared at the stranger in posh clothing before her. He spoke in French, this was Serena's first language next to Spanish. She was born in France but moved away when she was four to Spain. She learned Spanish quickly and somewhat forgot about her first language but as the man spoke she could understand him perfectly._

_"Defiant, just like her mother." He said with a smile. "Are you not going to introduce us?" he asked looking at Serena's mother._

_Serena looked at the man, did her mother know him? Did her farther know about him?_

_"Serena, this is Monsieur Treville, my brother and your uncle." Her mother announced. "And this is Serena." She said, placing her daughter on the ground._

_Treville smiled at his sister and niece. "My pleasure to finally meet you, Serena." he said taking off his hat and bowing._

_The three of them spent a few hours together in that time Treville taught his niece to ride a horse and basic knife skills. Though her mother disapproved, she loved to see her daughter and brother play as they would if things were different. If she had gone through with the arranged marriage with a man she hated and if she hadn't run away with the gypsy man she loved. things would have been so different .Treville gave his niece the knife he had used to teach her, it had a funny looking symbol on it and it was very heavy but she loved it.  
_

_Serena grinned as the horse cantered round, listening to her commands. While Treville and her mother spoke, eventually they parted ways and Serena did not see her uncle again.  
_

_ Her mother never spoke of him and refused to tell her why he had not visited before._

* * *

As Serena now stood in her uncle's office, she pulled the knife out of her boot and looked at it. "I should have used this." she whispered to herself as she remembered how her farther fought with only one knife on the night of her parents death. Would two have made the difference?

Porthos looked at the silver blade Serena held in her hands, he saw Treville's family symbol engraved onto it. "I think i need to lay down." he said, this sudden family reunion was hurting his head, he walked towards the door.

"Porthos do not tell the others just yet." As the words left her mouth Serena watched in horror as Athos and Aramis fell into Treville's office.

"We were just..um.." Athos said as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Eavesdropping?" Serena stated accusingly, glaring at the two men.

"We wanted to know why the captain's guest was being to secretive." Athos stated.

"And why a woman was wearing trousers." Aramis added, with a small smile.

Serena shook her head, "They were going to find out anyways."

Athos looked at Serena, his questioning eyes and stern expression was to be feared. "If you are a noble like the Captain, why are parading round like a gypsy?"

Serena narrowed her eyes at him but it was a good question. Why had her mother and farther being living such a life if they had a rich family back home?

Treville interrupted "Serena's mother ran away from home when she was young, our farther was forcing her into a marriage but she loved another." his eyes began to fill with sadness as he continued. "A gypsy man, your farther. They ran away together until they crossed the Spanish border." Treville said. "The man your mother was suppose to marry, tracked your mother for many years, that was why I came to her that year, to warn her he was close." Treville said. "He told me he would find your mother and take her back to France to marry him and kill your farther."

"I never knew these things, they never told me." Serena said.

It was then the pieces of the puzzle came together, everything Serena remembered fell into place. She looked at Treville, "They found us."


	8. Goodnight

Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in a while ive had a few exams come up so ive had to revise a lot, but im back. After last nights episode i cannot wait for the next episode, Milady is in whole lot of trouble and D'artagnan looks good in his uniform (Even if it does look like his mum dressed him!) Also I wanted to say a big **thank you** to everyone that follows and reviews, it really does mean a lot!

* * *

It was dusk when Serena left the Garrison with Aramis at her side. Treville had ordered the musketeers to protect his niece until he had spoken with the Cardinal to apologize for her actions against the red guards, though she protested Serena knew she wouldn't be safe.

As the two walked through the gates and onto the streets, the sky turned a deep purple and the glowing sun sunk behind the dark silhouette of Paris, birds sung their last songs before complete darkness and homes were dimly lit by candles. The calm of night seemed to ease her heavy heart. When she told her uncle of her mothers fate, his face filled with sorrow and his body sank with grief, never had she seen such sadness.

"Who would have thought it? The captain has two nieces." Aramis said, breaking the silence as they walked towards the inn.

"And who would have thought that I have a noble uncle and a musketeer to protect me." Serena replied.

"I suppose that makes you a noble too." Aramis said

"I guess it does. A noble gypsy, that's something you don't hear very often." Serena said, her farther an honest gypsy man and her mother a rich noble lady. The two just didn't match up.

"And a musketeer too." Aramis declared

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, smiling at his peculiar suggestion.

"Well you were trained to fight by Treville from what I gathered." Aramis argued.

"A few knife skills do not count." Serena replied. "Besides last time I heard women cannot be soldiers."

"Minor issues." Aramis chimed.

Serena laughed, "You have a interesting idea of what 'minor' means."

Aramis chuckled and readjusted his hat, "How is your shoulder?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

Serena lightly touched her injury that was now nothing more then a sore, raised line of red skin. "It has healed very well thanks to you." she replied.

"I was just glad to help." Aramis said modestly.

"My luck has changed since being in Paris." Serena said aloud, "Maybe we could settle here for a while."

"You and your sister?" Aramis asked.

Serena nodded.

"I have never known anyone so selfless as you." Aramis declared looking at Serena with a smile. "Every move you make and every decision has been for your sister."

Serena smiled, she had never thought about it like that. "She is my little sister, I would do anything for her to have a better life." She said. "If it wasn't for her on the night of my parents death I would have given up, but how could I leave that bundle, the only thing I had alone in the world?"

Aramis sighed, it was heavy and painful past she carried. He waited a few moments before asking another question. "When you were talking with the captain, you said she didn't know what happened to you parents, why?"

Serena hesitated for a moment before telling him, she had never told anyone so much about herself before. "I have lived in fear my whole life, always looking over my shoulder and always jumping at my own shadow because I never knew if the men that killed my mother and farther would come looking for us. I thought if I didn't tell her, she wouldn't have to be scared."

Aramis tried to find something charming to say as they took the last few steps to the inn, but once again he could think of nothing. Being around Serena made him fluster for words and feel restless though it was feeling he was fond of. The musketeers thoughts were shattered a she spoke.

"I suppose I will see you tomorrow." Serena asked looking up at Aramis, although she wasn't pleased with the idea of being babysat by her uncles soldiers she was somewhat glad she would see him again.

"Huh? Oh, yes of course." Aramis stuttered as he tried to push his thoughts away.

Serena smiled. "Good night, Aramis."

* * *

Okay im sorry this is short one and i havent updated in a long time but my laptop keeps crashing and im losing all of my work but i really wanted to post a chapter so here it is! Thank you for your kindness :)


	9. Denial

_**Hey everyone! sorry i haven't updated in a while i was hoping to write a lot in my recent break from school but sad times have fallen on my family and i have been needed elsewhere. This is only a short chapter but the next will be nice and long!**_

* * *

"Where were you?" A gruff voice asked watching his friend sit on the wooden stool next to him.

Aramis could barely hear Porthos over the roar of the tavern, loud and rich merchants and poor men alike bellowed with laughter as barmaids filled their cups while thieves and pickpockets looked on, allowing their normal targets to keep whatever money they owned; for they could steal from them another day. Everyone was equal inside the tavern. "I was making sure Serena got home safely." he eventually answered, a small smile tugged at his lips as the remembered their conversation.

Porthos and D'artagnan didn't notice his smile, they nodded and ordered more wine but Athos noticed.

"I think I will take watch over _Miss Treville_ tomorrow." Athos said with a sour tone.

Athos' sudden sharpness caught the others musketeers attention and both were as confused as each other.

Aramis frowned at his odd remark, "No, that is not necessary Athos, Sere- Miss Treville is expecting _me_ tomorrow."

"Well I guess she will be surprised then." Athos insisted, watching Aramis's face twist slightly, it was clear he wanted to be with her tomorrow and probably the days after that.

"Athos I didn't think you liked her." Aramis questioned, he could not understand why his friend was being so awkward about the situation, surely babysitting her for a whole day was something he would want to avoid.

"And I think you like her too much!" Athos almost shouted, frustration clear in his voice.

Porthos and D'artagnan's eyes widen slightly as Aramis stumbled for words. The whole tavern turned and looked at the four with open ears as to find out why voices were being raised. When the heads turned back around the the musketeers turned to looked at Aramis.

"You do like her, don't you." D'artagnan smiled as his friend began to brushed off their accusations.

"She is a charming girl but not my type, she isn't rich for starters." Aramis argued.

"But she is pretty." Porthos added.

"But she is not for me, I have my sights set somewhere else. Anyway what does it matter to you if I did like her?" Aramis asked looking at Athos with a challenging stare.

"She is Treville's niece, Aramis." Athos said coldly. "If he found out you had more then a 'professional' relationship with her, he could denouce youof you title as a musketeer, you would lose everything." he softened his last words as he watched Aramis slouch against the table in defeat. "Maybe if you stayed away from her it would make things easier."

Aramis nodded and returned his stare into his cup of wine, Athos was right as usual, he could lose everything.

Porthos put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder although he denied his feelings, it was obvious to them all how Aramis felt for her. "Finish that and we can get something a bit stronger." he said gesturing to the half full cup of wine on the table.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave reviews!**


End file.
